


Почему Не Стоит Держать Лавэр-Пула В Плену

by Fioryairish



Series: Красная Команда Приколистов [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйда взяли в плен. Мэтту и Питеру не нравится, когда Уэйда слишком долго нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему Не Стоит Держать Лавэр-Пула В Плену

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why You Don’t Hold Lover-Pool Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524227) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



> _Пока не бечено_

Уэйд устал. Он не знал, сколько проторчал в грязной комнатёнке и сколько раз за это время уже успел помереть. Он знал лишь то, что вымотался, руки, за которые его подвесили к потолку, ужасно ныли, а пара позвонков точно сместилась. И все свои замечания он решил озвучить похитителю. 

– Знаешь, что было бы здорово? Душ. И кровать. И подремать было бы круто. И массаж. Не помешало бы перекусить. Как насчёт тако? Я оплачу!

Спина мужчины напряглась и Уэйд ухмыльнулся. Ничто так не нравится плохим парням, как болтливые заложники.

– А если подумать… Нет. Не буду я ничего оплачивать! Ты слишком грубо со мной обращался. На Yelp* можно ставить отрицательные звёзды? Очень на это надеюсь. Уверен, с военными преступниками обращаются лучше, чем ты со своими гостями. Нет, серьёзно. Подвешивание на стене? Совершенно не оригинально. Удаление органов? Ты же знаешь, что я донор. Не мог просто попросить парочку? И в любом случае, нафига они тебе? Бьюсь об заклад, пытаешься собрать нового монстра Франкенштейна. Распространённая ошибка, кстати. Франкенштейном звали не монстра, а доктора. А все почему-то считают, что это имя монстра…

–ТЫ ХОТЬ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ЗАТЫКАЕШЬСЯ?! – проорал взбешенный похититель.

– Только если помру. Хотя даже в этом случае нет, потому что мёртвый я общаюсь с Леди Смерть. Кстати, она просто потрясная женщина! 

– Думаю, тогда тебе стоит оставаться мёртвым.

– Увы. Видишь ли, у меня есть этот дурацкий фактор регенерации, что, по-моему, ты уже заметил. Уверен, это и есть причина моего пребывания здесь. Точно, а почему я здесь? Поведай мне, о доктор, свой злодейский план!

– Миленько. Жаль, я знаю, как это работает, – хмыкнул мужчина, не отвлекаясь от своих манипуляций.

– Что именно работает? А то я не уверен, что ты реально знаешь.

С тяжёлым вздохом мужчина взял со стола моток дешёвого скотча и заклеил Уэйду рот, а затем вернулся к работе. Уэйд усмехнулся и начал напевать нечто нечленораздельное. Его не в первый раз пытались заткнуть таким образом. Он начал облизывать губы и увлажнять слюной полоску скотча и та медленно, но верно начала отклеиваться. Уэйд слегка подвигал челюстью, сдвигая клейкую ленту подальше, и вновь начал болтать.

– Мой тебе совет: в следующий раз покупай демонтажный скотч, он надёжнее. Или скотч марки «Gorilla», он вообще крут. Так какой план? Скопировать мой фактор регенерации? Не выйдет. Многие пытались. Видел бы ты Скрулла… Симпатично получилось, отличное начало новой серии комиксов. Тебе стоило бы почитать. Глядишь, научился бы нормально людей в плену держать.

Мужчина схватил пистолет и прижал его дуло к брови Дэдпула. 

– Ещё одно слово и я, блять, убью тебя снова. И снова. И снова. Пока не получу от тебя желаемое.

Дэдпул шокированно воскликнул:

– Как грубо!

Мужчина нажал на курок.

…

Дэдпул слабо шевельнулся. Его голова раскалывалась от боли – за регенерацию приходится платить.

– У тебя есть ибупрофен? Трёх пачек хватит.

Мужчина обернулся и бросил свирепый взгляд на наёмника, вновь вытаскивая пистолет.

– Мне, в целом, уже лучше, сойдёт любое обезболивающее из аптечки, – выдал Дэдпул, с улыбкой встречая новый выстрел.

…

На этот раз после пробуждения Уэйд не произнёс ни слова, лишь наблюдал и прислушивался. Его похититель засел за ноутбуком, периодически потягиваясь. Наверное, сортировал данные. А затем Уэйд услышал тихий шорох в воздуховодах. «Ну наконец-то!» – с облегчением подумал он.

– Знаешь, ты не очень хорошо продумал свой план.

– Просвети меня, - ответил похититель, поворачиваясь к Уэйду с пистолетом наизготовку.

– Понимаешь, мои парни не любят, когда я исчезаю надолго.

–- Твой парень? Да кто станет с тобой встречаться? – рассмеялся мужчина, - Только у слепого встанет на это лицо.  
Даже мать не способна полюбить такое.

Уэйд ухмыльнулся:

– О, нет-нет-нет. Я сказал «парни», сладенький. Двое. Они замечательные. Один и вправду слеп, но мы не о том. Видишь ли, некоторое время назад случилась одна неприятность. Мы уважительно называем её #TokyoDebacle2013*. #NeverForget*. В общем, с тех пор они не отпускают меня на задание без указания места и временных рамок. Я сказал им: «два дня». Если я не свяжусь с ними на третий, они будут несколько… Обеспокоены.

Мужчина поднялся из-за стола и направился к Уэйду, не выпуская из руки пистолет.

– Чудесная история. Не совсем понимаю, правда, что, по-твоему, твои дружки-педики сделают. Осыплют меня блёстками и утомят нотациями до смерти? 

– Ты будешь мечтать о таком исходе. Когда я не вышел на связь в условленное время в прошлый раз, они примчались и вытащили меня из колумбийской базы Гидры. 137 чуваков, примотанных к стенам и потолку, 144 вырубленных дубинками и 2 убитых. Они позволили мне прибить самых мерзких уродов, насильников и убийц. Око за око, как говорится. В одном случае – буквально. 

На лице похитителя проступило удивление.

– Ты ещё более чокнутый, чем говорят.

– Ась? Нанятые тобой парни забыли тебе сообщить? Дэдпул встречается с Сорвиголовой и Человеком-Пауком. #TeamRed*.

– С тем же успехом могли бы уже пожениться, – добавил новый голос.

Мужчина обернулся, встречаясь лицом к лицу с незваным гостем. Гостями. С потолка на своей паутине свесился Человек-Паук, а Сорвиголова с весьма угрожающим видом прислонился к дверному косяку.

– О, Паучок-вайфу*! Я в мгновение ока бы связал себя узами брака с тобой и хазбандо*-Демоном, будь это в моих силах. О, если бы только в Нью-Йорке была разрешена гей-полигамия! 

Похититель тем временем вышел из ступора и приставил пистолет к голове Уэйда.

– Сдвинешься с места и я его застрелю.

– Довольно глупая угроза, – отозвался Сорвиголова, – Все мы знаем, что он оживёт. 

– СГ! Это всё равно больно! – возопил Уэйд.

– И чтобы воздать тебе за боль и страдания мы купим тако, пойдём домой и будем обниматься. Ты даже можешь быть в серединке обнимашек. – предложил Человек-Паук.

– Ого, тогда стреляй давай! Только чем-нибудь посерьёзнее.

– Я покрыл пули анти-регенерационной сывороткой!

– Если собираешься блефовать, – прошептал Уэйд, – с Сорвиголовой это не прокатит. И ещё: поучись самоконтролю, у тебя рука дрожит.

Мужчина резко развернулся к Дэдпулу, готовясь выстрелить. Человек-Паук не мешкая выхватил у него из рук пистолет своей паутиной, но похититель толком не успел это осознать – почти сразу же ему в бок влетела дубинка Сорвиголовы, сбивая мужчину на пол. Паук начал заматывать его в кокон из паутины, а Сорвиголова помог Дэдпулу выпутаться из верёвок.

– Что ты хочешь с ним сделать? – спросил Сорвиголова, кивком указывая Уэйду на лежащего на полу мужчину.

Дэдпул рассовал по местам своё оружие и натянул обратно маску, а затем уселся на спелёнутого похитителя и пару раз потыкал его пальцем в лоб, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– Что там у тебя был за план?

– Я хотел спасти сестру, – прозвучало в ответ.

Уэйд взглянул на Мэтта и дождался лёгкого кивка, прежде чем повернуться обратно к мужчине.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Квентин Майклз. Доктор Квентин Майклз.

– Больно ты молод для доктора. Ладненько, док, дай-ка я кое-что тебе скажу. Вместо того, чтобы заниматься этим, – Уэйд махнул рукой, указывая на комнату, – ты должен быть с сестрой до того самого момента, когда за ней придёт Леди Смерть. Поверь мне, я не пожелал бы бессмертия и худшему врагу. Взамен я подарил бы ему благословенную смерть. Что-то, чего у меня никогда не будет.

Дэдпул потрепал мужчину по щеке и произнёс, поднимаясь:

– В любом случае, сейчас мне стоит тебя убить. Не из-за того, что ты со мной делал, вовсе нет, но из-за того, что ты наговорил о моих Паучке-вайфу и хазбандо-Демоне. Да и мир станет лучше, если фанатиков типа тебя в нём станет поменьше.

Уэйд вытащил пистолет и, рисуясь, прокрутил его на пальце перед тем, как разбить выстрелами каждый из стеклянных приборов на полках вокруг, не отводя взгляда от дрожащего на полу мужчины.

– Я позволю решить моим любимым. Оставим этому несчастненькому типу жизнь или мне стоит избавить мир от подобного ничтожества?

– Дэдпул, – произнёс Мэтт своим адвокатским голосом, зная, как это действует на Уэйда. Тот непроизвольно  
вздрогнул.

– Понял. Ты счастливчик. Но учти, я буду за тобой следить. Хоть на миллиметр выйдешь за рамки дозволенного и я лично познакомлю тебя с Би и Артур*. – Дэдпул разрядил остаток обоймы в ноутбук, – И если ты хоть одно слово ляпнешь об этом, – он указал на себя, Человека-Паука и Сорвиголову, – хоть кому-нибудь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы твоя смерть была очень, очень мучительной.

Уэйд отвернулся от мужчины и направился к выходу. Как только все они отошли на безопасное расстояние от злополучного здания, парни обняли Дэдпула с двух сторон. Уэйд, как мог, обнял их в ответ. 

– К чёрту тако. Мне обещали возможность стать кремовой начинкой в наших обнимашках Орео*.

**Author's Note:**

> * Лавэр = Lover – любовник.  
> * Yelp — веб-сайт для поиска на местном рынке услуг, например ресторанов или парикмахерских, с возможностью добавлять и просматривать рейтинги и обзоры этих услуг.  
> *#ТокийскийРазгром2013  
> *#НикогдаНеЗабывай  
> *#TeamRed = #КраснаяКоманда  
> *Вайфу = Wifu (waifu) – от англ. wife (жена) – так называют воображаемых любимых девушек, обычно персонажей аниме или игр.  
> * Хазбандо = Husbando – от англ. husband (муж) –так называют воображаемых любимых парней, обычно персонажей аниме или игр.  
> * Би и Артур – катаны Дэдпула, названные им в честь актрисы Беатрис (Би) Артур, англ. Bea Arthur  
> *Орео = Oreo, популярные шоколадные печеньки с кремовой прослойкой.


End file.
